baten_kaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
BatenKaitos:Using infoboxes
Infoboxes are templates with variable fields which can be filled out with the appropriate information to a page. Infoboxes provide a consistent look to pages of the same categories as well as an organized, at-a-glance reference for basic information. However, due to timeline and mechanics differences between the two games, people, places, and items that appear in both games may have discrepancies or multiple answers for each infobox field. This section provides a guide to how these discrepancies should be handled when subjects of an article appear in both games and have potentially multiple answers for some infobox fields. Infobox markup Infoboxes use a simple syntax that is easy to follow. Simply insert the infobox code (basic syntax shown below) at the start of the article, and fill out the fields after the = with the appropriate information. Wiki markup does work inside the infobox code, and we heavily encourage turning any answers into links to other articles wherever possible, even if those articles haven't been written yet. Creating links to articles we have yet to create raises awareness on what we need to get done. Additionally, many of the infobox templates have a field for denoting which game(s) the item, character, etc. appears in. Because of the length of the game titles, the games are shortened to BK and BKO in infoboxes. The following is the basic syntax for infoboxes: NAME is the name of the infobox class (character, magnus, etc.). The text preceding the equal signs -- rowname, rowname2 -- are pre-defined field names, and the variable input is inserted after the equal sign. If you need there to be a line break inside of a single input field, you can use the tag. All class names and field names are case-sensitive, so for the sake of keeping it simple, all field names and class names are defined in lowercase only. Each infobox class has its own set of pre-defined field names, which will be expanded on and explained in their respective sections below. Certain fields are optional, which means if they are not included or filled out in the infobox code, they will simply not appear; however, non-optional fields will appear in the infobox table whether or not they are not filled out. Images should be provided where possible; if there is no available image, an appropriate placeholder image should be used. Handling multiple data Often when an item or character appears in both games, there will be multiple answers for what's true in each game. Because this wiki strives to include as much information as possible, we require that, when there are different answers for the same data field depending on the game, both answers are included with a parenthetical notation of which game and a line break between them. For example, Gibari is 34-35 in Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, and 14 in Baten Kaitos Origins, so the age field of his infobox would be filled out like so: | age = 34-35 (BK) 14 (BKO) Games The infobox class for games is game. Below are the fields and a description of each field. All fields except caption are mandatory. Characters The infobox class for characters is character. Below are the fields and a description of each field. Mandatory fields are image, game, gender, age, and relatives. All other fields are optional. Locations The only type of location to have an infobox is islands, and the class is island. Below are the fields and a description of each field. Mandatory fields are full name and era. All other fields are optional. Valuable Items The infobox class for valuable items is valuable. Below are the fields and a description of each field. All fields are mandatory. Magnus The infobox class for Magnus is magnus. Below are the fields and a description of each field. Mandatory fields are game, type, gathering, element, and ingamedesc. All other fields are optional. Enemies The infobox class for enemies is enemy. Below are the fields and a description of each field. Mandatory fields are image, game, and hp. All other fields are optional. Miscellaneous infoboxes Boss battles The boss battle infobox, unlike the infoboxes above, are not meant to be placed at the start of an article. Rather, they go in their own section in an article. For instance, in an article on a villain, since villain articles are also character pages, there would be a section for battle(s) with this character. There should be a single infobox per battle, so if this boss is faced multiple times, there should be one for each battle, and each box should be numbered in order (i.e. "Giacomo #1"). Bosses that are not NPCs and are non-recurring should use the enemy infobox. The infobox class for bosses is boss. Below are the fields and a description of each field. Mandatory fields are name and game. All other fields are optional. Category:Policy